loving you in different wqy
by stevenhyde9999
Summary: Justin is in love with Alex he dont know why or how it happened, question is if she can some day feels the same way about him or what if she already has.
1. chapter 1

'Alex what are you doing', Harper asked her, she saw Alex run down the stairs as she was sitting on the couch making a new purse out of her hair, this was a new idea that Harper decides to do this morning.

Alex sat down beside Harper and gasped for breath. at that moment harper knew that Alex did something to Justin or maybe max.

'Alex what did you do', Harper asked her. she wanted to know what kind of trouble her friend caused to herself this time.

Alex laughed ať what Harper just said.

'I poured hair color into an empty shampoo bottle and left it in the bathroom so Justin will now have his hair dyed blue', Alex said and laughed even more than before.

'Oh, Alex not again why can't you just leave it already, How can you still enjoy doing jokes to people and mostly to Justin', Harper asked her because she still didn't understand Alex behavior sometimes.

Alex just shrugged her shoulders on it 'you don't understand me, harper, if someone made your life living hell since your birth then maybe you would understand me', Alex said dramatically then she got up from the couch and went to the fridge she opened it pulled out a bottle of water and drank a little bit out of it.

harper got up from the couch as well, and went to Alex and sat down at the counter.

'Alex, but Justin will be angry and he will tell your parents what you did and then you will be grounded', Harper responded.

Alex just smiled at her 'and what... this happens every time, maybe I'll will be grounded but it's worth seeing Justin run out of the bathroom with his hands in his hair and with a towel around his waist and he'll scream Alex Alex... it is just so hilarious harper', when Alex said that she almost didn't say it all because she was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Harper just rolled her eyes, but she also laughed because she just couldn't resist not laughing at what Alex just said to her.

And really it wasn't even a minute that Alex finishes what she said it, a loud scream came from upstairs. obviously, Alex and Harper knew what it was and who made the loud scream, and where it came from but the others didn't know that, so their parents and max ran quickly from substation below to look at what's going on in their house because they heard that loud scream even from down there.

'what is going on', Jerry asked his daughter and Harper who were still at the counter.

Alex and harper just shrugged their shoulders like they don't know what's going on.

at that moment Justin ran down the stairs and just as Alex said he had his hands in his hair he only had a towel around his waist and his hair was blue.

Justin immediately looked at Alex and then at his parents.

'mom and dad Alex dyed my hair into blue color', Justin said.

Alex immediately looked at Justin with an angry face. 'no I didn't Justin... it must have been someone else, not everything that happens to you is my fault', Alex said, trying to make it sound serious that she didn't really do anything this time.

'and who did it then Alex... some ghost or maybe you think that it was max or I don't know Harper or even mom and dad', Justin said and crossed his arms over his chest.

'of course not I'm just saying it wasn't me', Alex responded and went to sit on the couch and picked up a magazine that lay on the table and began to flip through it.

'what', Justin said when he came closer to her 'of course it was you no one else would do it, just a person with a crazy mind would do that to somebody and that's you, Alex',

Justin was really upset now, he won't let Alex get out of it easily as always not this time, she always makes fun of him and she's doing all kinds of pranks on him. How she came with an idea to coloring his hair into blue color, it is not normal Justin thought to himself.

'ok kids that's enough... Alex, you are grounded because it's clear that you did this to him', Jerry said after a while.

Alex looked at her father with an angry face.' but dad it wasn't me... trust mě for once ok', Alex said, and she looked at her father again. but this time with a puppy face.

'Alex You know this doesn't apply to me', Jerry said and he went upstairs and Theresa followed him as well.

'Oh ok thanks a lot dad', Alex said sarcastically and frowned as she always did when her parents punished her.

'hey and what do I do now with this', Justin said and pointed at his hair.

he sighed and sat beside Alex and put his head in his hands.

Harper got up from the chair at counter and went to Justin.

'you know what Justin I think your blue hair color suits you, you look really good now', Harper said but then added 'not that you didn't look good before because you totally did', Harper started rumbling So Justin stood up and ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door loudly behind him.

Max was the only one who didn't say a word basically because he didn't care, he looked at Alex and then at Harper and suddenly began to think about putting something burning to his without it actually burns in his mouth, he just laughed at the thought and went upstairs to his room.

'Alex Why did Max giggle so strangely before going up to his room', Harper said to her.

Alex looked away from hee magazine 'you don't know him surely he thought of some stupid thing that could defuse him', Alex said.

Harper sat on the couch next to Alex, Harper was quite sorry for Justin. Alex didn't have to dye his hair blue, but Alex is Alex she's her friend, and Alex would never have listened to her if she told her not to do it anyway.

' harper you are somehow remarkable silent are you okay', Alex looked at Harper and saw that she was looking in front of her as she was thinking or something.

harper turned her eyes on Alex 'i'm good I have to go home anyway my parents are waiting for me we are gonna have a huge dinner tonight',

Alex just nodded, she didn't much believe harper right now, but she decided she was going to leave it this time.

'ok have fun', Alex said.

'ok bye Alex', Harper responded quickly and went away from their house.

Justin lay in his room he was still terribly angry at Alex that she did this to him, he sighed the next day, Justin is supposed to read an essay that he made about Romeo and Juliet in front of his class. It wa for his english class, now it is clear that everyone will laugh at him and point at him not that it hadn't happened to him before, it did happen already but it's been a long time since it happened and now it will happen again thanks to Alex obiusly as always.

and that's not the only thing that bothered him, this thing has been bothering him for a very long time he doesn't know why or how it happened he just knows it just happened. and that there's no way out of this, he has tried many times to never think about. it but it didn't help.

he fell in love and not just in some random girl, this girl is very close to him and even if she is making his life living hell and that she gets him into troubles all his life, he can't help himself falling in love with her and he knows that this girl just pretends everything she does, under her hard peel she has an amazing heart and she would do anything to help people even if she is saying that she doesn't have feelings he knows her better than everyone else.

Justin is in love with his sister Alex Russo.

**Hi guys this is first time that I am writing a story about Justin and Alex I hope you like this chapter even that it was a little bit short, but I will make my chapters longer next time I hope you find this first chapter interesting let me know what do you think about this story let me know what do you think about this story in the comments later bye guys.**


	2. chapter 2

School sucks this is the only sentence Alex thought when she was walking through the school corridor together with harper. harper again dreamily talkef about her handbag that she made out of her hair yersteday she was telling her about how amazing and beautiful that handbag is.

As always, Alex pretended to listen even that she wasn't listening, instead, she thought of something else,something weird she never trought that she would think about this in her life ever. she started thinking about her brother Justin and how weird it is that she never thought that he had such a nice body. then she thought what was going on with her as if she had some hallucinations thinking about her brother like that was weird.

'Alex... Alex', suddenly she saw harper waving hand in front of her face.

'yeah what's going on', Alex asked harper she was trying to stay cool as if nothing had happened.

'you tell me... I talked to you for 5 minutes and you didn't answer... what you were stuck in your deep thoughts', harper said and smiled at her.

'yeah it was something like that I was just thinking about something that's all Alex responded and went to her locker, she opened it and pulled out a piece of pizza and began to eat, this was her usual routine.

Harper looks at her confused as she always does whe she done that.

'do you want some', Alex asked her and handed her another piece of pizza that she had in her locker.

harper shook her head 'no thanks and then harper smiled at her again' and what did you were thinking about because it looked like you were really deep in thought',

'nothing it was nothing... forget it is gone now and it will never come back trust me', Alex said seriously she hoped that the through of her brother would never appear again because it would only cause her trouble.

Justin was down at the substation his shift will end soon, he stood at the counter when he saw Alex and harper walking through the door.

why he felt so strange now when he saw her he noticed that when she was walking that her dark brown hair fly in the air she looked so beautiful.

why she must be his sister, and why she must be so beautiful as well.

Alex and Harper came to him and Alex sat down next to the counter where Justin stood and Harper sat down at the table that was next to the counter. when Alex walked past him he smelled her parfume she smelled like coconut it was Justin's favorite scent. Justin dreamed for a moment he thought of what it would be like to go out with Alex. But then he shook his head quickly, this is not what he should think about at all.

'Justin are you looking forward to the ball at school which we will have this year', harper asked Justin she noticed that Justin was looking at her and alex strangely when they walked past him.

Justin put his hand in his hair 'yeah i do this year it should be interesting', Justin responded. but then he looked at Alex, who was just sitting beside him, not saying anything, and that was strange to Justin because he hadn't heard any insult or comment on his still blue hair.

yes he still had blue hair, today at school whole school were laughing at him. when he read his essay out loud at his english class it wasn't as bad as walking through school corridors though.

but it didn't matter to him now anymore. although that he had a shift in the substation now. It wasn't bad, there weren't many people today. and even though that the little handful of customers were looking at him he ignored it and continued with his work.

'that's good and who will you take to the ball with you', Harper asked Justin with a smile which said please please tell me that.

'i dont know harper I don't know who i am gonna invite to the Ball, maybe no one', Justin didn't really have girlfriend right now since Juliet left. Actually, Alex is the first girl he have started to like since Juliet left. wow it is really strange to think that Alex is the first girl that justin started to like when Juliet went gone.

Justin looked at his watch and noticed that his shift was over now.

'oh my shift is over now, I'm going upstairs to change clothes and write my homework later harper', Justin said and went up the stairs to their house.

harper stood up and went closer to alex 'Alex did you notice that Justin was a little bit sad', harper was worried about Justin recently he behaved strangely.

Alex just rolled her eyes at her 'but harper Justin seems the same to me... I don't think there's anything wrong with him maybe except the blue hair', Alex said the truth was that she was thinking that something is wrong with her, when Alex and harper arrived at the substation and she saw Justin she thought that he looks good today except for the blue hair of course, this is confusing for her, he is her brother this isn't right at all.

'ok if you think... but maybe you should talk to him and you could ask him if he's okay', harper said.

Alex shook her head 'harper now I'm starting to realize you don't even know mě anymore, I don't want to talk to Justin, if i am feeling down Justin don't go to me asking mě if i am ok and moreover he will get over it in no time',

'ok i have to go anyway, I have a date with zeke today we are going out he said that he has a suprise for me, I am so excited yeah!!', harper squiled in enthusiasm.

Alex just nooded and harper went away.

Meanwhile, Justin was sitting at the counter at and writing homework max was sitting on the couch eating chips and watching some stupid show on tv.

laughter and cry was hearing from and Justin just shock his head ať his younger brother. his brother wasn't always like that, but as time progressed and he was growing up it was clear that he was losing his sense more and more each time.

theresa came downstairs with a laundry basket, she always did the laundry at this time on Thursday, which was Thursday today. boys if you have some laundry to wash bring it right now and say it to Alex when she comes home ok', theresa asked them. when she went to their basement where they had a washing machine.

Alex came into the house and just as she wanted to go upstairs to her room, Justin stopped her.

'Alex Mom asked if you want to wash something because she is washing the laundry in the washing machine now', Justin said his sister.

'I don't want to wash anything, I just go to my room', Alex responded she was tired and this thoughts about Justin didn't help so she don't want to be near him.

She run upstairs to her room, She threw her backpack on the ground and lay down on the bed. what was wrong with her, she had no idea why she was thinking of Justin like that actaully why was thinking about Justin in the first place.

suddenly she heard a knock on the door 'who is it', she asked she just wanted to shower then nap for a while before dinner.

'it's Justin can i come in', he asked her.

'well ok come in', she responded and sat on the bed.

Justin opened the door slowly and locked at alex nervously,

'what you want dork', Alex asked him.

'I just wanted to ask you if you're okay', Justin went and sat down beside Alex on the bed 'You ran upstairs quite quickly so I wondered if you were okay', Justin asked his sister.

he was really worried about her today because she hadn't yet said anything insulting to him except for the dork part.

Alex was exasperated 'nothing Justin i am fine', she said now she remembered that she said harper that Justin would never go to her to ask her if she's okay so what she told harper wasn't exactly truth, oh well it doesn't matter Alex through to herself.

'ok But if you want to talk about it, tell me and i would listen', as Justin wanted to get out of bed, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'wait can i ask you something', Alex said and removed her hand from his shoulder and Justin sat back on the bed beside her.

'yeah sure anything', Justin smiled at her, he didn't wanting to admit it to himself, but when she felt her hand on his shoulder, it was as if electricity had flown through his body, which had not happened to him before never. he had never felt this with anyone else, not even Juliet.

'why are you asking me if i'm okay, you are no longer angry with me for what i did to you... I dyed your hair blue, and I making your life miserable every day, I thought you hated me', Alex admitted.

Justin sighed he put his arm around his sister 'Alex, I could never hate you', Justin said softly while he was looking into her eyes 'You're my sister and I love you, and even if you're making my life miserable i do the same to you. we are family, family relatives do this to each other', Justin added with a smile.

Justin suffered a little inside himself because he lied to her, he lied to her that he only love her as a sister and nothing more.

Alex smiled at what Justin said to her. he was right in everything he just said. but for some strange reason it hurt her inside that he love her just because she was his sister and nothing more.

'you are right thank you for everything, Thanks for being here for me when I need you and I'm sorry I dyex your hair blue', Alex said.

'you mean this', Justin said and pointed at his hair 'oh no its good already, actually, when I think about it, I look good with it',

Alex raised her eyebrows in confusion 'really justin', she laughed.

Justin shook his head in defeat 'ok ok you got me... I look ridiculous, but it's really okay now, mom bought me a hair dye remover so it would be ok', Justin said.

Alex just nodded 'if you say',

'yeah... I should already go, we will have dinner in a while and I have not finished my homework yet so I should go back to it', Justin explained it to her.

when he was about to get up. Alex pulled him back to her but this time she hugged him in a tight embrace. he, of course, hugged her back.

he couldn't help himself so he smelled her hair and it smelled like a coconut.

after a while, the two of them separated and Justin got up again and headed to the door, he turned to her and said.

'I'll see you at dinner ok',

Alex just nodded and said 'see you ať dinner too',

Justin nodded with a smile and left her room.

Alex just sighed with sadness and fell on the bed with a thud.

The next morning, Alex at the table eating breakfast.

yesterday everything went smooth even at dinner, no one said anything dinner was quiet. Afterwards they all went to bed.

Alex was just eating her cereal, when suddenly her phone rang so she reached out for her phone that she had in her pocket, she pulled it out and answered.

'Alex, it's me, Dean how are you', Dean asked her.

Alex almost spat out the cereals she had in her mouth, Dean hadn't called her for a long time. he wasn't in school for a long time, the last time she saw him he told her that he was going somewhere to be a racer. she didn't understand why he wanted to do it after all his parents would be angry if he left school and went away somewhere, but then she found out that his parents didn't care if he left school or not. She always wanted to have parents that wouldn't care if she goes to school or not.

'i am fine dean what about you', she asked him. she wanted to know if he's okay or not of course that she doesn't love him anymore but she still cares about him after all he always treated her well.

'i am good too thanks for asking, I know that you are now wondering why i am calling you right', he said.

'yeah that is exactly what I thought so why are you calling me', Alex was hoping Dean wasn't going to invite her to a date, the two of them had gone this way before and it didn't end up well.

'I just wanted to ask you if I could see you tomorrow I just want to talk to you about something', he asked her.

Alex sighed 'ok I think we can see each other tomorrow after school I guess here in substation', Alex responded.

dean laughed through the phone 'ok it sounds good when you finish school, I'll come to your substation tomorrow', Dean said immediately.

'I'll waiting, so tomorrow', Alex confirmed.

'yeah tomorrow bye', Dean said and hung up the phone. Alex put her phone back in her pocket and continued to eat.

Justin came down the stairs and looked that Alex was sitting at the table. it still bothered him that she was his sister because he wanted to tell her what he felt for her, yesterday Justin felt good because he helped her feel better. when she hugged him, he felt that he never wanted to slip away from her embrace. if Alex wasn't his sister he would have invited her out on a date and maybe if Alex would be some unknown girl she would have rejected him probably but at least he would have invited her out on a date like a boy who liked a girl.

Justin sat down beside Alex at the table, he took a bowl put cereals and milk into it and began to eat as well.

'so what Justin I see that your hair is no longer blue, how you removed that color so quickly', Alex asked him because she noticed that his hair was no longer blue and that his hair was blue at dinner yesterday but they are not anymore.

Justin stooped eat and looked at Alex 'oh yeah they were... but yesterday after dinner I washed my hair with this colored hair remover that mom bought for me yesterday... Don't you remember I told you that she bought mě that', Justin said? he told her that mom had bought that for him yesterday, but it seems that she probably forgot about it.

'oh yeah I remember, I guess it's just slipped out of my mind', Alex laughed nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous around him now. it was because he no longer had blue hair and looked very good or it was because he was sitting so close to her and she was smelling him and he smelled like peppermint and new books.

Justin just nodded But then he noticed that Alex had something next to her lips, probably it would be the milk she was drinking.

'Alex', Justin said tenderly. Alex looked at Justin and she didn't even know why he had said her name as he had said it.

'yeah Justin what's up', she asked him.

'you got something, on your face', Justin said slowly.

Alex tore her eyes away from her food to look at him 'where is it', she asked him, she touched for her forehead 'is it here', she asked him again.

'no it's not there', Justin responded 'wait let me help you', he moved closer to her and gently wiped the stain next to her lips, he smiled ať her 'all done',

'thanks', Alex said softly and suddenly looked at his lips. Justin noticed that Alex looked from his eyes to his lips, he caught himself looking at her lips as well. suddenly he felt the urge to kiss her.

both of them began to lean forward to each other barely their lips touched because suddenly someone ran down the stairs. and the two of them pulled away from each other quickly as possible

it was the max, he ran down the stairs and stopped at Justin and Alex.

'what do you two do', max asked them.

'nothing', Justin and Alex said it ať the same time.

'oh ok', Max said confused he thought that the two of them behaved strangely but then he decided to ignore it he shrugged his shoulders and went sitting next to them.

Alex was still recovering from what had happened between her and Justin. The two of them almost kissed, she wanted to scream really she didn't know what to do now. so she did it what she had to do and that is left from there and ask Harper for help with this.

Alex got up immediately out of the chair and had taken her bag with her 'so I'm going to school now',

Justin looked at her confused 'what Alex today we were all going to school together',

'i know but Harper needs me she wants me to help her what to wear for her date with Zeke... Yes, that is it', Alex opened the door and went out of the house.

Justin and Max looked confused Alex behaved oddly, not that she hadn't done this before but usually it was when she got into trouble which was very often.

But Justin knew why she was acting like that because the two of them almost kissed. he didn't know what came to him suddenly he wanted to kiss her not that he didn't want to kiss her before, because he'd already thought of it. and more than once, but now it looks like that she wanted to kiss him too which is even weirder. Is it possible that Alex would feel the same to him as he felt to her, Not Justin shook his head surely it will be a misunderstanding because it is not possible that Alex would feel what he felt for her?

Alex went out of the substation and she ran into harper who was next to the substation selling jewelry that she made, she built a small stall there Alex couldn't understand how Harper could do it all by herself Alex didn't even know from what things harper made this jewelry maybe some out of some nonsense like always.

Alex walked over to her and stood beside her stall.

'hey harper can I talk to you for a second', Alex asked nervously Alex wanted to talk to Harper that she felt strange lately and that she didn't know what the feeling was causing.

harper saw Alex and smiled at her immediately 'oh hey Alex... Yeah, we can talk about anything you know that so what's up',

Alex sighed 'harper I am just so confused I feel something I shouldn't feel and I don't know what to do about it', Alex finished that with sadness.

'oh Alex', Harper immediately embraced Alex and they separated after a minute.

'that's terrible what happened to you', Harper asked her.

Alex didn't know if she should say to her that what she feels is actually about Justin, What if Harper got upset and she would tell her she was sick and that what she feels is disgusting.

'no i dont really know what happened, there is this onw guy I shouldn't like but i like him anyway, and I do not know what to do with it because I am afraid that once I do something I should not to do i would get into even more trouble that i ever was in and just because of it', Alex said her. she decided not to tell her the whole truth about Justin and everything she feel about him. it would be better if harper wouldn't know about it now it would be better for everybody.

harper was confused now she didn't understand why alex shouldn't feel something to some boy. why she shouldn't is that boy somehow dangerous or something like that.

'Alex why you can't feel what you feel about that boy. is this boy somehow dangerous is he some kind of killer or something like thaz', harper laughed at it nervously. as she always does in some situations she even laughs and cryes ať the same time.

Alex just shook her head ať her 'no nothing like that My parents don't like him so I can't feel that way about him you know... yes it is exactly that', Alex was hoping that harper would believe her lying, and she wouldn't ask her much about it anymore.

'wait why your parents don't like him', harper asked her. they don't like him because he's riding a motorcycle and he's a bad boy like me and they don't want me to go out with him', Alex lied.

'oh ok i get it but why you never told mě about him is he in our school who his he', Harper suddenly began to overload Alex with many questions.

'I can't tell you now maybe another time I just wanted to ask now how to handle this situation I am in right now, what would you do in my place can you tell me how to remove these feelings so I would don't feel them anymore', Alex was desperate now she wanted the feelings she felt about Justin removes as soon as possible.

'oh well I dont really know what to do... I think you should talk to that guy about it, I think that if you told him your feelings maybe they would disappear in time', harper indicated.

'really harper i dont know if this is such a good idea to do that', Alex responded.

'oh ok but you would never know maybe it might work just consider that', harper advised her.

Alex started to think about it, maybe what harper was saying was a good idea, Probably Justin will be angry on her and he would tell her that she is sick and that she is disgusting but she must tell him even if it means losing him as her brother and friend forever.

**So this is chapter 2 guys i hope you will like this chapter, i know i made many mistakes but i am always in a rush let me know what do you think about this story let me know what do you think about this story in the comments later bye guys.**


End file.
